


Мечты

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Saindra



Series: Drabbles, G - PG13 [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Между ними световые года и временные коллизии, разделяющие их, казалось бы, навсегда. Но во Вселенной существует то, что может преодолеть любое расстояние.</p><p>Arter - Eleanor Rigby<br/>Arter - Anarda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечты

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Мечты"

[ ](http://imageban.ru/show/2015/04/16/33366cc1e0d5418555d3a24a05570fb2/jpg) [](http://imageban.ru/show/2015/04/16/b4f13d1c9c121bf2d3c701abc9bd9553/jpeg)

 

Джаред родился в тот день, когда «Коршун» стартовал с земной орбиты. Стремительная серебристая птица расправила крылья в черном вакууме и устремилась вглубь Вселенной, нацелив хищные локаторы на поиск планет, которые можно терраформировать.

Видеозапись со сморщенной рожицей Джареда и с десятком еще таких же новорожденных счастливчиков ушла на «Коршун» вместе с пафосным заявлением:

— В этот день родились те, кто благодаря вам ступит на новые земли!

Дженсен Эклз увидел эту запись спустя пять лет, когда пришла его очередь выползать из анабиоза и нести вахту:

— Господи, и ради этих червячков мы паримся в этой консервной банке!

 

Когда Джареду исполнилось три года, он, брызгая слюной и шепелявя, читал стихотворение перед камерами мировых информационных агентств:

Отважные герои,  
Вы ищете миры,  
Чтоб дети всей Земли  
Сажать цветы могли…

Эклзу было не до стихов и не до шепелявого Джареда — он выл, сдирая с себя обожженную кожу. Первая планета чуть не сожгла их дотла, и вернувшиеся на борт «Коршуна» один за другим погружались в лечебный анабиоз. Пухлое личико Джареда едва слышно шевелило губами в мониторе прямо над анабиозной камерой, и Дженсену хотелось убить тех идиотов-психоаналитиков, кто придумал это издевательство. А еще больше хотелось рухнуть в черный омут сна, где наконец-то растворится пожирающая каждую клетку его тела боль.

 

В десять лет Джаред впервые попал в исследовательский институт НАСА. В огромной комнате на огромном экране транслировались записи, пришедшие из далекого космоса. Изображение спиральной галактики сменилось уставшим молодым человеком, его огромные орехово-зеленые глаза заполнили все пространство, и раздался низкий с хрипотцой голос:

— Планета Альфа-Стоик-4 частично пригодна к терраформированию. Жизнь возможна только в куполах из-за большого количества метана в атмосфере…

Джаред слушал его, открыв рот. Доклад закончился коротким прощанием, и молодой человек исчез.

В очередной видеозаписи Джаред обратился конкретно к нему:

— Дженсен, вы меня совсем не знаете, но я хочу сказать, что верю… У вас все получится, правда. Я буду ждать.

Дженсен услышал его через шесть лет, на краю пятой по счету мертвой галактики, где сверхновая испепелила любую возможность жизни, и покачал головой:

— Вот наглый пацан. Ждать он будет, да хрена лысого мы живыми вернемся…

Он нажал кнопку утилизатора, и тело, завернутое в ободранные тряпки, провалилось во тьму. За три года полета из пятнадцати членов экипажа осталось шестеро, и теперь они ныряли с обреченностью смертников в очередную «кротовую нору», чтобы вывалиться неизвестно где.

 

Четырнадцать лет Джареду стукнуло ровно тогда, когда вся Земля вопила от ликования — найдены первые планеты, похожие на Землю. Дженсен Эклз криво улыбался со всех экранов и голорастяжек — на его лице розовел шрам от виска на всю щеку, и его голос вещал:

— Ну что пацан, пакуй вещи. Ты почти дождался.

Джаред собрал рюкзак и показал его камерам вездесущих журналистов. В тот же день он подал документы в технический колледж, просто ждать он не мог.

На берегу океана он включил запись на планшете и заговорил:

— Я все время думаю о тебе, Дженсен. Ты тоже мечтал в четырнадцать о космосе? Я не наивный ребенок и понимаю, что не так все прекрасно, как кричат вокруг. Но я все еще мечтаю.

 

Когда исследовательский челнок возвращался с планет на «Коршун», Дженсен первым делом смотрел на монитор с окошком расчета времени Земли и корабля. К концу их экспедиции на Земле прошло двадцать два года, а он постарел лишь на семь. Они нашли четыре планеты в двух галактиках, потеряли тринадцать из пятнадцати членов экипажа и, наконец, возвращались домой. Не с пустыми руками, но с пустыми и выгоревшими под чужими солнцами душами.

Перед тем как лечь в анабиоз, он просмотрел поступившие записи. Мальчишка, который успел вырасти, пока он летал между мирами, говорил о мечтах. Дженсен прижал ладонь к экрану, рядом с ухом Джареда, закрывая торчащие вихры:

— Я мечтаю, малыш, лишь об одном. Оказаться рядом с тобой сейчас, там у океана. Идти, идти, идти и дышать соленым воздухом. Обнять маму, отца, тебя. Поверь мне, ты стоишь миллиарда новых миров.

Он выключил запись и отправился в анабиозный отсек. Консервирующая жидкость втянула его с мерзким жадным всхлипом и смыла слезы с лица.

 

«Коршун» вновь появился на орбите Земли спустя двадцать семь лет. Траекторию для челнока с экипажем ведущий инженер НАСА Джаред Падалеки рассчитал сам. И сам полетел к месту приземления.

Когда обгоревшая оболочка лопнула и открылся люк, он задержал дыхание. И не дышал до тех пор, пока на воздушную подушку не спрыгнул первый человек, а после сорвался и побежал. Остановившись в нерешительности, он сначала пропустил вперед медиков, тут же подхвативших прибывшего астронавта, но после вклинился между ними и, присев рядом, заглянул ему в лицо:

— Привет, я Джаред, помнишь меня?

Зелено-ореховые глаза, те самые, которые он помнил еще с десяти лет, только уже немного другие — окутанные морщинками и бездонные — широко распахнулись, и внезапно Эклз протянул к нему руки. Джаред не сомневался, что это значит, — он помнил каждое слово, сказанное этим невероятным человеком, — и потянулся навстречу.

Дженсен сжал его так сильно, что заболели ребра. Обнимая, он тяжело дышал, и его пальцы царапали комбинезон на спине Джареда.

— Ты дома, все, все позади, ты дома! — Джаред шептал ему, укачивая как ребенка, и в груди болело так, словно еще минута — и сердце остановится, но в то же время рядом с болью росло нечто большее, больше, чем любая звезда во Вселенной.

 

Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Дженсен немного отстранился, заглянул Джареду в лицо. Он чувствовал запахи, он видел сотни людей вокруг, родное солнце грело кожу, но ничто так не убеждало его в том, что он вернулся, как этот вымахавший в огромного лохматого верзилу парень. Парень, которому он привез его мечту, и который держал его, ослабевшего от долгого сна и перегрузок, крепко и надежно, не отпуская ни на секунду, и постоянно улыбался. Лицевые мышцы едва слушались, но Дженсен не мог не улыбнуться ему в ответ:

— Я столько мечтал об этом, и я был прав — ты стоишь миллиарда миров.

 


End file.
